The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to package embedded three dimensional baluns.
A balun is a device designed to convert between balanced and unbalanced electrical signals. In some implementations, baluns may be implemented as transmission line transformers. Some radio frequency (RF) front-end modules may use several baluns to convert balanced or differential signals into unbalanced signals and vice-versa. The evolvement of radio architecture (e.g., multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) and multi-band radios) for wireless communication systems makes it challenging to meet the ever shrinking form factor with existing balun topologies. This issue is especially pronounced for System in Package (SiP) integration.